My Way Of Saying 'Thank You'
by Red Cr0w
Summary: Sequel to Thanks For The Memories by KillerQueen82. Byakuya wants to return the favor... YAOI BOYXBOY SEX TOYS MASTRO. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Please don't report me. You've been warned!


**This is a little continuation of Thanks for the Memories by KillerQueen82. I did receive permission to make this sequel, just so you know. This is Byakuya's way of saying 'thank you' to Kenpachi for the memories. This is a KenBya, meaning, Kenpachi is on top. Forgive me if there are any mistakes, or if the characters are OOC.**

My Way Of Saying 'Thank You'

Byakuya had been looking over the same paper for what must have been twenty minutes now. He tried to focus, he really did, but he had so much on his mind. The noble just couldn't stop thinking about that night. That night when Kenpachi had 'punished' him. It made him kind of upset that, even though he had the perfect opportunity, Kenpachi didn't fuck him! He was _right there_ and so very _ready_ to be banged into oblivion. Now, how could he turn away from that wide-open door? Byakuya continued to ponder over it, until it hit him. _'That's it! I can _seduce_ him! Why didn't I think of that earlier?'_ The noble quickly signed off on the rest of the paperwork before leaving the office. He opened his family's personal senkaimon, making his way down the stark white hallway until he met the other end; Kurakara Town.

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon, and Byakuya had already stopped by Urahara Shoten for a gigai. He made his way into a store in the more shifty area of the town. It had blacked out windows and signs that said 'ADULT VIDEOS' and 'COSTUMES' and 'ADULT TOYS.' Byakuya wondered, why would they black out the windows if they were just going to broadcast what they were selling in broad daylight? He shook his head. _'I have more important things to do.'_ The noble browsed the shelves, blushing hotly at some of the items. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, so he quickly picked out a wide selection of toys and dumped them into his basket. His cheeks were still hot by the time he had purchased the items and returned his gigai to Urahara. When he finally got to the manor, he locked himself in his room and emptied the bags.

Several colorful dildos, vibrators, an assortment of gags, vibrating eggs, a variety of lube, and a sexy, lacy outfit and shoes now lay in the middle of his bed. Byakuya sighed and opened all of the boxes, read the instructions, and placed them all in an empty black trunk at the foot of his bed. Except the outfit. He needed that for later. The noble opened the trunk once more, extracting a dark purple dildo and trotted into the bathroom. Once inside, he filled the tub with warm water and stripped his clothing. Even thinking of using that toy in the bath turned Byakuya on. A lot. Byakuya grabbed the toy and sat in the water.

It was very realistically shaped and sized, and a surge of heat went through Byakuya's already hot body at the admittance. He shivered when he thought about using it. _'What about...lubrication?'_ the noble asked himself. The lube was in the nightstand drawer, and he was already in the tub. Not wanting to get up, he brought the toy to his mouth and licked the tip. Byakuya wrapped his lips around the head of the toy and slid it further into his wet mouth. When he deemed it ready, Byakuya removed it from his mouth and slipped it underwater and nudged at his virgin hole. _'Oh gods...I'm really going to do this.'_ the noble thought to himself as he slowly pushed the medium-sized toy into his body. It was quite painful, and strange. A burning sensation pounded at his spine as it was fully seated inside him. He waited a moment to get used to it before slowly pulling out, then pushing back in.

Byakuya set a slow pace, pulling out until only the tip remained and pushing back in. Then, the tip hit something inside. Something _amazing_ that made him moan out loud. Now he was going faster and harder, pounding his sweet spot. The water in the tub sloshed back and forth. Loud, whorish moans left his lips at each thrust. Byakuya hooked both of his legs over the edges of the tub and the toy went in _deeper_. His other hand went down and curled around his hard dick, pumping up and down as his hips moved to meet each thrust. "Oh gods...Ken-Kenpachi..." There it was. His lover's name. "More. Please, more. Yes...just like that..." The coil in Byakuya's belly tightened, then snapped. The toy slammed into his prostate once more as he came hard with a loud scream into his hand, making it twice as powerful. When Byakuya had finally come down from his high, he pulled it out and washed. Pomegranate shampoo and honey&amp;cream body wash. A perfect match. Byakuya rinsed off and drained the tub, drying off as he walked back into his room to dress.

There it lay, the clothes he had chosen at the store. It was a black and red lace thong with a matching corset, skirt, garterbelt, garters with connected nylons, a lacy collar and heels. The heels were 4 inches with a two inch platform under the toe to even it out. He dressed, then lathered his arms and legs with a rose scented lotion. Glancing at the clock, Byakuya gasped. Kenpachi was going to be there in less than ten minutes! Time to finish the set. Three raspberry candles were set and lighted on each of the nightstands. When he heard Kenpachi's footsteps, he quickly donned his captain's haori and stood at the window with his back to the door.

"Hey, Hime." Kenpachi sniffed the air. "Mm. Smells good." Byakuya took a deep breath and slowly turned, keeping his haori closed with his hands. "Hello, Kenpachi." Gods, his voice sounded husky.

Kenpachi narrowed his eye. "Whatcha hidin'?" Before Byakuya could retort, he spoke once more. "And don't tell me you're cold, 'cause your haori doesn't have sleeves." Byakuya sighed and let the haori fall, a deep red blush on his face and his gaze toward the floor. Kenpachi was amazed. The noble dressed up all sexy for him, lighted candles... The larger man eyed the black trunk at the foot of their bed. _'So he went shopping'_ Kenpachi chuckled, a wide smirk on his face.

"All this, for me?" A nod. "Well then, why don't you tell me why you did this for me, Hime?" Byakuya stared at his feet and fingered the collar around his neck.

"W-well, I just wanted to say thank you. F-for...umm..." He trailed off there, blushing deeply and avoiding his lover's red hot gaze. The noble could feel himself hardening underneath his skirt. Kenpachi tilted Byakuya's head up to look into his grey eyes. "No need to be shy, Hime." And with that, the eleventh division captain leaned down and captured Byakuya's sweet, plump lips in a sweet kiss. Byakuya melted, leaning in against Kenpachi's taller, larger form. One of Kenpachi's large hands made its way around his waist, sliding down to cup one firm ass cheek. The noble moaned and let his hands wander. Kenpachi's tongue licked at his lower lip, asking for entrance. Byakuya's mouth parted, access granted. Their tongues slid together and battled for dominance. After a short while, Kenpachi won the fight and explored the noble's hot mouth. Byakuya sneaked his hands into the folds of the other's shihakusho, running his small hands over his hard, muscled chest.

When they parted for air, Kenpachi took that moment to undo the strings of Byakuya's corset. It fell to the floor. Next, the skirt and thong. They were dropped as well. The rest was left on, just for kicks. Byakuya was pushed on his back, landing in the middle of the King-sized bed. Kenpachi followed and straddled the sexy noble's hips. Byakuya spread his thighs to accommodate the bigger man. His hands reached up and grasped his lover's face, pulling him down for another heated kiss. The noble took this moment to switch their positions so that he was on top. Pulling away, Byakuya panted. "This my thank you, let me..." With that, he undid Kenpachi's obi and removed it along with his hakama. Grey eyes went wide. This man was _big_. Byakuya pulled away and walked over to the foot of the bed. Kenpachi sat up and leaned against the headboard, observing his sexy lover's movements. The noble opened the black trunk and extracted a bottle of cherry scented lube and a large vibrator. He could feel the other man's gaze following him. Byakuya reclaimed his spot on Kenpachi's lap, kissing his lips, his neck, all the way down to his groin. His cheeks grew hotter as he grasped his lover's hard cock in both of his hands and stroked lightly. He leaned down, licking the leaking slit. Byakuya opened his mouth to let the head in and sucked lightly. He had no clue what he was doing. His head went down further, guided by Kenpachi's hand. Kenpachi watched as Byakuya reached to his left, grabbing the lube and getting some on his fingers. The lube was then transferred to something he couldn't quite see. Byakuya lubed up the vibrator and reached behind himself.

Kenpachi growled. For this being his first time, Byakuya was doing pretty good. His hand was now down between his own legs. _'Mmmm...so that's it...' _Kenpachi thought. Byakuya pushed the toy in and out of his body, while hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard on Kenpachi's arousal. When he clicked the button on the bottom, it turned on. Once more the button was pressed, and the vibrations were stronger and faster. He moaned loud, the sound echoing through Kenpachi's cock. Byakuya pressed the toy right into his sweet spot, twisting it slightly. Now he was fucking himself in earnest, sucking hard and moaning loud. Kenpachi used his hand to quicken Byakuya's bobbing. Gods, he was so close. So close to cumming in the noble's hot, wet mouth. Not thirty seconds later, he came. His hot, thick seed shot into Byakuya's mouth and he came as well; still thrusting the toy to ride out the orgasm. Byakuya swallowed everything he was given, savoring the taste of the large man's lifeblood. When Byakuya sat up and removed the toy, turning it off; Kenpachi flipped them over. The toy was moved to the side and Kenpachi thrust inside. Byakuya moaned loudly. Kenpachi's back was straight, and he was holding both of Byakuya's ankles in his hands to keep his legs open. He fed his noble lover hard, fast, deep thrusts that rammed right into his prostate.

"Oh...ah ah ah ah Ken-pachiii. Harder! Faster!"

All he could do was comply. Kenpachi snapped his hips forward roughly, each and every thrust jarring the noble's entire body. Byakuya had his hands fisted in the sheets, his head was tilted back. His eyes rolled back and he pushed his hips back for more. "More, please! Fuck me harder! Oh gods Kenpachi YES!" the noble screamed. The headboard was banging into the wall. Then, Byakuya slipped one of his hands down to stroke his hard cock along with each thrust. "I'm gonna...I'm...I'm cumming!" Hot, white cum shot out onto Byakuya's belly. His toes curled in the heels he was wearing. Kenpachi growled deeply when Byakuya's insides clenched his cock _hard_, and started thrusting harder, still hitting the noble's overly-sensitive prostate.

"K-Ken...too much. It's too much!"

Just a minute later, the larger man stilled as he released his hot seed into his lover's bowels. Byakuya was filled completely, and it felt amazing. Kenpachi pulled out, sitting back on his heels and stripped Byakuya completely. He covered their naked, cooling bodies with the silk sheet and pulled Byakuya close. They had a moment of silence as they came down from their sex high. Byakuya was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Kenpachi." He whispered. Kenpachi kissed Byakuya's sweaty hair.

"Love you too, babe."

Everything stopped, then Byakuya rolled over to face the other. "I love you." The eleventh division captain kissed his lips sweetly just moments before the noble fell asleep. It all seemed so perfect, but little did they know, something new was coming their way.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how was that?! I was so happy when I wrote this, I was giggling in Multimedia. This is for you, KillerQueen82! Please review me your thoughts, dear readers!**


End file.
